Personal Want Ads
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: After an assignment from their composition teacher, Cindy and Jimmy write down exactly what they're looking for. It ends up that the only one for them is each other.


A/N: I wanted to do a fic based on "Austin," but I couldn't think of anything original.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, save on DVR, or "Single White Female" by Cheryl Wright, except for on iTunes

"All right, class," the literature composition teacher said. "In pursuit of learning to write all sorts of medias, today we will write personal ads."

Jimmy's head snapped up from his doodle and he slowly raised his hand. Cindy rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure _why_ Mr. Math-and-Science was in creative writing. Ms. Arnold called his name.

"Excuse me, but…a personal want ad? What's the point of that?"

"She already told us, Neutron! It's to expose us to all types of writing."

He sighed, not at all put-out. _That _was why he had signed up for this class. To spend first period with _her. _ To hear her voice. Some would say it was too early to get into an argument, but he would disagree. It was never too early to speak to her, or to late, even if just to hear her bittersweet tone of debate.

"Cindy's right, but there's something else…something to make it interesting. But I can't tell you about that yet. Here's what you need to know you must write three things about the sort of person you're looking for, and one thing about you. You may begin."

Jimmy thought for a long while before putting his mechanical pencil to the paper. What sort of girl _was _he looking for? It took him about five minutes to realize that he wasn't looking for just any girl, or some _type _of girl. There was just one girl for him. But how could she be summed up into words?

Jimmy ducked his head and began.

Cindy's assignment, meanwhile, didn't require much pondering at all. The words just spilled out in pink ink. Sure, it was a poem, not exactly an ad. But it was nice. Plus it had all of the requirements.

It was a good piece of work, if she did say so herself.

She put the sheet to the side and pulled out her novel. She began to read it and quickly found herself absorbed in the adventures of _What Eric Knew. _Ten minutes later, Jimmy set his aside and began to read the biography he had checked out from the library.

When over three quarters of the class had set their papers in the corner of their desks, Ms. Arnold came around and collected them. She paused as she put Cindy's on top and read it over.

"Interesting," she said. "Poetry as a key to the heart."

No one had their names on the pieces. They were told not to in this class unless specifically requested. It was a practice put into effect after their first style game.

As they finished, Ms. Arnold began to tack them up on identical bulletin boards on each side of the room.

"Now," Ms. Arnold continued. "Girls go to your left, gentlemen to your right. Find the one you think suits you. Go on."

Cindy waited until the initial hubbub died down before going up, intent on browsing slowly and carefully. She bet that she could find Jimmy's, even without the name. Not that she planned on picking it. She began reading all of the ads.

_Hot blonde wanted. Quiet, obedient, experienced._

It made her sick to see the ones like that. The next one didn't.

_Looking for a smart girl who doesn't eat meat and loves animals._

That was Thomas's no doubt. Only one girl would get that one. Rebecca. They'd make a great couple.

_Wanted, _she read. _A fiery blonde with green eyes, a passion, for learning, and a lust for life. _She considered that and thought it described her fairly well. Then she continued. _Must put up with screw-ups and love going on surprise trips to uncharted planets and/or islands. _Weird. That sounded like Jimmy. _Should be argumentative, yet willing to agree to disagree._

Her breath stopped. If this was Jimmy, it could only mean one thing. The next line fit her as perfectly as the rest of it.

_Must be Cindy Vortex._

She plucked it from its tack and glanced over her shoulder. Jimmy was canning the other wall. He peered to take a closer look and she wondered if he had found hers.

He had found something, all right. Something that fit him wonderfully.

_I'm looking for a genius_

_Who's just too dumb to know._

_He's gotta be a nice guy_

_But too prideful to show._

_I think he's nice to look at _

_And this next thing is true:_

_The guy I'm looking for_

_Could easily be you._

Now _that _described him. He wondered who had wrote it and continued to read, giving him an idea of who it was.

_Now me, I'm a girl_

_Who's blonde, green-eyes, and fair._

_I may drive you crazy,_

_But you know I'll always care._

_I may make you feel bad_

_When you do something wrong,_

_But if those feelings start to stay,_

_Then they won't stay for long._

_So now I'm waiting to tell you_

_What I know is true._

_I'm the girl you're looking for_

_And I'm looking for you too._

That sounded so much like Cindy that his hands began to shake as he tenderly pulled the pin out of the cork and took the poem down. He sat now and Cindy, wistfully, crossed the room. She sat in the now empty desk in front of him and spoke.

"Whose did you get, Neutron?"

"None of your business, Vortex."

"Really?" she asked slyly. "Because I have someone pretty interesting."

Jimmy almost choked on his own saliva. Interesting? What was that supposed to mean?"

"So…?"

"So…I wonder which one you wrote."

"Oh, you know."

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

She put his "ad" in front of him and whispered, "You're the one I'm looking for, Jimmy." He sat up from his slouched position. Cindy spoke a little louder. "And I know you like me, too. All I need is confirmation."

He shook his head.

"You're wrong."

Cindy's face fell.

"I don't like you."

She shook her head slight, as a shiver went up her back. How could he be so calm about this? He wrote that ad! What was going through his mind? Or was it a choke? She was now fighting tears. "Not even a little?"

He nodded no.

She looked down.

"So this isn't yours?"

Jimmy didn't say anything. Cindy stood, turning. Jimmy followed and grabbed her arm. The blonde turned and glaring, barked, "What?"

"You're right. I wrote that. And you _are _the girl I'm looking for, Cindy." He held up her poem and went on. "I love you and—"

He never finished because Cindy pressed her lips against his right then. There was nothing in the world at that moment except her, him, and the kiss. They weren't enemies or friends or competitors. They were just two people in love.

When they pulled apart, they were suddenly aware of applause, wolf-whistles, and their faces turning red. "Finally" was heard from somewhere in the room.

Jimmy and Cindy were meant for each other, and every one knew it. Especially them, now that their confessions had been read.


End file.
